Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In an SM-MIMO wireless communication system, multiple transmitting antennae may be utilized to transmit wireless signals that carry signal sequences to facilitate communications. In some examples, a selection of the multiple transmitting antennae may be configured to represent a portion of the signal sequences so that channel state information (CSI) is not required at the receiving end of the SM-MIMO system.